


The piglin and the demon

by Peculiarperson69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculiarperson69/pseuds/Peculiarperson69
Summary: legend has it that a piglin and a demon, from different plains of reality, fell in love and connected the two world.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The piglin and the demon

technoblade, a skilled piglin that was taken in by a bird hybrid name Philza and his God knows how many children was skilled in fighting and was a worthy asset suring the war that stripped away one of his closest brothers, ever since he had grown cold and often spent his time training or helping his father in the small family farm 

Badboyhalo, a sweet demon that was taken in by his best friend/brother Skeppy, the two had grown close and had trained together going on occasional quests before settling down in a small town together

"Bad pleaaaaseeeee" the blue boy begged as the tall demon rolled his eyes "fineeee" Bad said as Skeppy smiled and threw his hands up in the air in victory ad Bad giggled shaking his head playfully, he took the small basket and went off, Skeppy had asked him if he could by muffins cause he was just craving them badly enough to promise Bad that he would do all the dishes for a month

Bad bought the muffins and was about to head back as he walked along the forest floor, he heard the Familiar clocks of a sword as it hit a blunt object accompanied by afew grunts of seemingly fresh anger, Bad turned to the source of the noise wondering whether or not to take the risk and checking it out, he sucked in a breath and walked to the source of the noise

He saw the piglin who was clutching a regular iron sword and slashing it against rocks and trees leaving dents and scratches, the piglin let out an angry shout as he turned to a tree and basically just cut it down as he was huffing with exhaustion as the tree fell to thebground sadly, Techno and Bad stared in shock as Technoblades ear twitched and he turned to where the demon was "i know your there" he said simply causing the demon to flinch but nevertheless came out of his hiding spot surprising the piglin with how tall the demon was "Jesus fucking christ" the piglin said under his breath making Bad's pointed ears twitch as he perked up to Technoblade 

"LANGUAGE!" The demon said making the other flinch as the volume "oh- sorry" Bad apologized for his volume making Techno just look at him confused before nodding and sighed, he sat on the ground not bothering with the demon but still held his sharp iron sword close, Bad stared not knowing what to do before sitting down next to the piglin and handing him a muffin

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

And with that the two of them began chatting, about random things ofcourse, both not noticing the passage of time before the sun was already setting as Techno sat up stretching "its getting late i gotta go" Techno said as reaching down helping the demon up who yelped at the piglins strength "y-yeah me to" Bad said dusting some dort off him still shocked at the piglin that was beginning to walk away in the opposite direction "h-hey wait! Can we meet back up here tomorrow?" Bad asked as Techno froze standing there as his thoughts ran rampant through his head "....sure" Tehcno said shrugging ignoring the smile that went across the demons face as he continued to walk away

"Oh shoot! I forgot about Skeppy!" He heard the demon say hurriedly as he also heard the demon run across the forest in the opposite direction as he smirked to himself....

They met up the next day, then the next, and then the next....

it had basically been a year of them just talking and walking through town before they began to develop feelings, confessing was surprisingly easy, they started off with small touches such as hugs and holding hands before going up to a few pecks on the cheek and forhead and finally up to quite abit of flirting and kisses, both of them happy to have the other despite being different species and even from different worlds

They loved eachother, and that was all that matters, and luckily there fmaily understood and supported them aswell...

That was until the great war, both where drafted and set into different sections pinning them directly against eachother, it wasn't his doing though- it wasn't Techno who had stabbed the demon through the chest causing immediate medical attention, Techno wasn't even there for his last breath....

After he had found out about the demon's death it was almost as if anger had taken over him voices filled his head begging for the blood shed as he turned against the army falling everything to ruin as he burned down what as left letitng all the survivors burn with no way of escape, he had no idea where he was, he came across an abandoned building as he went inside and closing it behind him, the voices told him to run

He didn't listen....

He felt something whisper to him that seemed to silence his voices as he walked along the hosue that he now realised was basically a mansion, he came across a room behind a hidden painting, a crimson egg that emitted warm yet cold whispers promising him to have a chance to meet his lover in another life, and he trusted it...

He moved it out and into a small cave as he covered it up finding comfort when it said that he was done and that he could now rest...

And that he did.....for forever 

Legend says that when the egg woukd be rediscovered, the piglin and the demon would reunite, worlds clashing back together after being torn away from eachother by the chaos of the war, love will fill the air as the two lost lovers reunite, but it was no secret that what the piglin did would come to haunt them, the crimson egg would return and bring fourth more chaos ripping the two apart and repeating the cycle

That was just how the legend goes....

Or how it was written atleast

Who know

Was this the true story of the two lovers from different worlds being ripped apart and finding eathother once again....

Or did the legend lie?


End file.
